


Worried

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Gauche had a conversation with a sad and worried Gordon and made that worry contagious.
Relationships: Gauche Adlai/Gordon Agrippa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> Was a prompt I received on Tumblr, was mostly recommended for a friendly approach for these two, but I couldn't help not to add some small romantic elements here and there 0.0

Preparations for the training in the Heart Kingdom were ongoing. Captain Yami was deciding the members he'd chose for the mission, and I was hoping I wouldn't be in the squad to be honest. I'd prefer to be near Marie than be in a foreign kingdom kilometers away... I mean, I can protect our kingdom instead, if Marie is in it...

I was strolling in the base, trying to find the bathroom. Not having Finral around and with Henry's changes in the base it was quite the trouble to need to take a piss very bad...

I gritted my teeth in frustration and infuriation, and I barely could keep my legs straight. "Damn you, Finral, where are you when needed?!"

Suddenly, I heard a sneeze just behind the corner of a wall, and that small voice it produced was very familiar. "There you are, idiot!"

"Oh, Gauche! Why the insulted face?-"

"Cut the crap and send me to the bathroom! My bladder is going to break!"

"Come on, couldn't you go earlier, the toilet is occupied now!"

"But I didn't want earlier!"

"Even Marie would be a lot more mature..."

"Don't word my Goddess' name with your filthy mouth! And who the hell occupied the bathroom now!"

"Guess..."

Before I could answer, I heard Yami's angry voice from the inside of the room that is now supposed to be the bathroom. "Get away from the damn door, I'm taking a dump! Can't you go out in the bushes, you stupid sis-co freak?!"

Finral shrugged with a sad smile and oppened a portal to just outside the base. I agreed and went in immediately, just a bit more and I'd piss my pants.

To my convenience, the girl-crazy idiot sent me just in a bush that no one could see me.

I sighed in relief when I finished, and raised my eyes in the sky. It was a nice weather that day. Only some small clouds had gathered in the otherwise blue afternoon sky and a pleasant breeze blew and I closed my eyes as I made my pants to enjoy it on my cheeks. Ah, I needed that break from all these dumbasses.

A deep, satisfied sigh escaped my lips as I laid my hands on my waist and smiled.

Looking around, I noticed a black dot behind the trunk of a tree and raised an eyebrow. Who knows, could be a threat, a stray animal or bandit. It wouldn't harm me if I for once tried to protect the base.

My mirror was ready for the ambush as I approached the big tree. But after hearing the familiar mumbles we all are used too, I ceased it.

"Gordon?" He snapped and looked at me with scared eyes. Seems I interrupted him from his monologue and frightened him with my voice. Am I that sharp when I talk to anyone besides Marie?

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you? Well, if you think of it it's weird..." I felt the last part of what I said implied something a bit rude, but why be so kind anyway, I'm only kind to Marie.

He turned away and hugged his legs close to his chest with melancholy. "Well, only a bit... But I was thinking deeply..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh... Interesting. And if I am allowed to ask-"

"I was just thinking that my magic is not strong enough to be chosen to help our Kingdom and the Heart Kingdom... I mean, Captain Yami won't choose me..."

"Huh? Is that so bad?... I don't even want to be chosen, I want to stay near Marie for these difficult days coming... I mean, they even targeted her after the Elf attack, I'm worried..."

He smiled, gently. "I know... You care too much for her..."

"I only care for her, and I also tell you that your worry is stupid. Go back to do anything useful now and stop griefing..." After that I left quickly with an audible click of the tongue, and I heard a sigh from him. Damn, boy, what's so amazing with this Heart Kingdom training everyone is so excited for?

Funny thing it seems Magna is also sad for the same reason, he's worried he won't be chosen or something. I saw Luck trying to cheer him up - by annoying him of course. At least I know that Gordon has a bit more kind-hearted reasons for not wanting to miss that special training. He wants to protect us - his friends - while Magna just feels his pride hurt. Or at least that's what I think he does.

Oh, well, why do I even care. I decided to go back to my Marie merch and stare at her for hours...

Time went past very quickly... The usual fuzz happened in the living room - a drunk Vanessa, a loud Asta, Charmy with a pile of food in front of her, Magna and Luck fighting, Finral trying to calm things down before Captain Yami would break any wall in his anger, Grey hiding under my chair, Gordon still griefing alone, Zora... Somewhere out of here, Henry looking at us from his window and smiling... I don't understand what he likes so much about all that... Well, I suppose... It wouldn't be the same if it wasn't like that... Even I hate to admit that I'd miss this mess if something ever changed...

"Alright, you fools. Ya better go to sleep now. I want you to train early in the morning tomorrow! Oh, and Asta, you wake up earlier to feed my pets!" Yami broke a wall to establish silence and announced.

"Roger that, Yami-Danchou!" Asta said with enthusiasm and headed to that stupid and embarrassing room Henry made. Everyone did, except Vanessa who was already asleep on the couch as usually.

I did too, with obvious reluctance. Ugh, couldn't this room be less... For everyone?! It's annoying! Idiots Henry and Gordon that gave him ideas! Why is he so soft... So much contrast to that face of his... I don't hate it though... But I certainly don't like it! Certainly!.... Yeah...

Anyway, I laid on my bed, and tried to sleep...

_I was just thinking that my magic is not strong enough to be chosen to help our Kingdom and the Heart Kingdom... I mean, Captain Yami won't choose me..._

Ugh, how can he think like that... Dang... I tried to sleep in another position, but nothing worked. That idiot probably doesn't even sleep too. He should be griefing alone again. Probably has shoved his head under the covers to mumble pitifully...

I think thirty minutes passed... I checked a clock on the wall... Only five minutes past?! Argh, how can I sleep while that idiot is probably hurting?!... I mean, I don't even care, it just bothers me! Because it's stupid! And annoying! And drives me insane because of that!

I've had enough of this worry, I took Marie's photo and stared at it. Some minutes weren't enough, so it took me a while to get Gordon out of my head. And that _little while_ was actually the whole night... Sigh, how much have I softened. Why did I keep of thinking about him so intensely?...

I sighed and sat on my bed. My head hurt from that insomnia and my eyes weren't clear. I covered the side of it that hurt more with my palm and nodded negatively to myself. I looked around me and no one else had woken up yet. I looked at the time and it was just six. I let a small groan was about to lie back down again, but just when I reflexively turned my head, Gordon was in front of me again and scared the soul out of my body... This guy!

"What's the matter? You rarely wake up that early. Did something happen?" His voice was soft. It soothed me a bit from the shock I had, but my heart rate wasn't down yet.

"I- it's really nothing, you shouldn't be awake that early either!" His caring question raised my blood pressure once again, and my face became flustered. I always feel like that when they care for me... Especially that idiot, but that's something I wish wasn't true...

"I won't leave one of my best friends suffer alone so early in the morning..." He sat near me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I'm sure the look on my face looked so awful when I set my eyes on him, yet, his calm and spontaneous smile actually looked too good on him, unlike all those times he tried to smile because we told him to do so... Ugh, Gauche, you need to concentrate your thoughts on Marie and don't think so much about him!

"Does somewhere hurt, Gauche?" He asked with a worried and gentle face. Ugh, he makes it even more difficult...

"M- my head, but only a bit..." I hoped telling the partial truth would make him leave me alone. But...

He... He actually leaned and brushed his lips and cheek on my forehead. "Good that you told me... I want to comfort you..."

Why does he have to be that straightforward?! I felt only a little blood escape my nose, and this is supposed to happen only when I see Marie!

He hugged me closer and made sure I wouldn't escape. The thought of admitting the whole thing passed in my head for a second, but I felt like resisting it. Which didn't really happen, because I'm a sensitive moron...

"... Well... Hey, I was quite worried for you since yesterday..."

"Worried? For what reason?"

How much of an idiot can he be? Did he already forgot how sad was yesterday?! And I was worrying for him all night for nothing?! I almost had the urge to punch him! But instead, my soft ass just... "Weren't you sad yesterday? I was worried that it'd keep you awake as well..."

Then, he paused for a second, looking at me intensely, as if his braincells were fleeing his head from his ears. And suddenly hugged me tighter. "I'm so grateful to have you, Gauche... I'm sure you are the bestest of my best friends! I thought you had forgotten about me!" His voice cracked only a little, and he buried his face in my neck.

That caused a massive nosebleed and I just wanted to disappear from existence.

"Ah, let me just..." He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and gently pat my nostrils with it. He smiled. "I know this happens when you care for someone..." A blush appeared on his cheerful face.

Well, mine was for sure not amused. I looked on the floor embarrassed.

"Gauche, please, go back to sleep, I'll tell the Captain that you are sick today, so you don't have to train..."

"As if I'll be chosen anyway..."

"Ah... Same here... I guess I also should call in sick today, you were right about my insomnia... It's not only because I want to be chosen for the mission, I just wanted everyone in our world safe..."

"Like it's gonna happen, you hopeless romantic..."

He chuckled and backed off me. "Sadly you have a point..." He held my hand. He's embarrassing as hell sometimes.

"Lie back down and make sure to sleep well now. Don't worry about me. It's true, the atmosphere is getting tense the more we approach to the mission day, but we should do our best to stay calm." The reassuring smile on his face made me feel quite better - now that I won't have anyone to annoy me with his problems if course!!

I nodded anyway and slipped back into my blanket. He was about to leave my bed, but before that he covered my to my shoulders with it and patted me one last time. Idiot left me blushing... Ugh, I guess I don't really mind him around me at all, even though he's a worrying weirdo sometimes...


End file.
